The Oracle and the Augur
by Friskyfangirls
Summary: After the 7 defeated Gaea, the 2 camps signed a peace treaty. To celebrate, camp Jupiter is staying at camp half-blood for a month. Reactions to this? Octavian is sulking because he'll have to be with Greek demigods. Rachel is jumping from excitement. What happens when these 2 oh so very different seers of the future meet? But are they really that different? Rachtavian/ Octachel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this story came to me a week ago. So pretend Rachel and Octavian have never met. Also I am not Rick R so I don't own these characters. With that said, let's begin! **

It had been a month since the 7 seven defeated Gaea and returned home. After a meeting between the Romans and the Geek demigods (with much fight from Octavian and Percy), a peace treaty was signed making peace between the 2 camps. The Greek demigods, being much more relaxed than the Romans, invited The Romans to Camp Half-Blood for a month long celebration. (Well more like normal days at Camp Half-Blood except with balloons and more food)

The gods had now stopped fighting between their Greek and Roman sides.

Octavian POV

I simply can't believe Reyna! And I much less can't believe that that klutz of a son of Mars was made praetor! The worst part? They made peace with the Greeks! _The Greeks!_ Can you believe it? Those deceiving slime-balls are now Camp Jupiter's allies! It's simply a disgrace! But it doesn't stop there! Now the Greeks invited us to their camp for a month! _A month!_ It's bad enough being allies with them but staying with them for a month is unthinkable. But no! O ur peaceful praetor, the daughter of the goddess of WAR just had to be peaceful.

Now all of Camp Jupiter is marching up the hill (they call it half-blood hill I think. Real creative!) towards a large pine tree where we will meet the leaders of camp Half-Blood. I look forward and see Reyna and Frank Reaching the top of the hill and I jog a little so in right behind them.

At the top of the hill I look down and see 12 large cabins in a U shape with 4 smaller cabins sprouting off from each side. I also notice a basketball court, a pavilion that seems to be for eating, and an arena where I can faintly see a couple of people sword fighting. Off to the side hidden among the hill is a small cave with a curtain drawn over the entrance. But beyond all the stretches the ocean which I can guess is the Long Island sound. I look back at the hill where I stand on and notice 21 people and a centaur moving towards us.

We were told we would meet the leaders of the camp. At the peace treaty signing it had only been the seven if the quest attending. Here a large assortment of teens stand in front of us. But one, towards the make if the group catches my eye. She has fiery red curly hair and bright green eyes. She like all the other Greeks, wear an orange T- shirt but her shorts are covered with splatters of different colored paints.

I quickly glance away. She's a Greek. She like all of her kind can't be trusted.

I turn and see the Centaur has just begun to talk.

"Hello, I am Chiron activities instructor here at Camp Half-Blood. Our instructor here at camp, Mr. D–"

"Your instruct's name is 'Mr. D'?" I snort. I knew these Greeks couldn't be taken seriously.

I had meant to insult this Chiron but instead he just laughs "Well we call him Mr. D. But he is actually Dionysus, or as you Romans call him, Lord Bacchus." My jaw slightly drops at that but Reyna quickly regains her composure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chiron. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, and this is my colleague Frank, son of Mars. We are the praetors at camp Jupiter."

"It's a pleasure daughter of Bellona, son of Mars, here at Camp Half-blood all demigods are placed with there sibling who share the same godly parent. The 20 behind me are the leaders if each cabin." 20? But there's 21 teens up there "each will introduce themselves and their cabin."

Quickly all the Greek demigods shuffle until they are in a line facing us. But the red head I saw earlier just moves aside to stand with Chiron.

First the Traitor, Grace, speaks "Jason Grace, head councilor of cabin 1, child of Zeus" then the evil Jackson next to him speaks "I'm Percy Jackson, head councilor of cabin 3, child of Poseidon" and so on it goes.

"Katie Gardener, head councilor of cabin 4, child of Demeter", "Clairess La Rouge head councilor of cabin 5, child of Ares", "Annabeth Chase , head councilor of cabin 6, child of Athena" and it continues after that only a few catch my attention like my relative "Will Solace head councilor of cabin 7, child if Apollo" and a short boy I recognize to be part of the 7 whose introduction is... Different. "Hey I'm Leo Valdez, the supreme lord of cabin 10, Hephaestus' favorite child!" The girl next to him though punches him in the arm but he just murmurs "watch it beauty queen!" The girl whose is a child of Venus has a strangely hip boxing voice like she can convince you to do anything. I notice some of my fellow Romans have this reaction too.

I small skinny boy that I recognize to be the ambassador of Pluto also is there.

Finally they all finish and Reyna says, "nice to meet you all." Her eyes stay on a Jason for a second before she continues. "This is our augur, Octavian legacy of Apollo." The Apollo boy, Will cheers "Apollo!" But the Minerva girl, Annabeth shoots him a glare with her startle grey eyes. She then faces us again and responds "great well do you have any questions?"

The curiosity is killing me so before I can stop my self I say, pointing to the red haired girl "What about her? You never mentioned her."

The Minerva girl looks over at the red head nodding and the red head steps forward.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I am the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood."

At this I begin laughing. "You? An oracle?" I can't continue because I'm hitting with another laugh.

What I didn't expect was the girl to pull out a knife and point it at me saying with a glare "what did you just say to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here's the next chapter. I honestly didn't expect so much feedback so quickly so I want to say thanks! Also, **SilverWing321 **made a good point that Rachel usually uses her hairbrush. I just thought that since there was a war she had been trained a little with weapons.**

**so once again, no I am nor Rick Riordan and so I don't own these awesome characters. Well no that that's out of the way, let's begin!**

_What I didn't expect was the girl to pull out a knife and point it at me saying with a glare "what did you just say to me?"_

Octavian POV

I silently gulp as she points her knife at my throat. I'll admit this girl–Rachel– has spunk. No one has ever dared to do that to me before. Well Reyna did do it to me once... But that doesn't count!

But the next second The Minerva girl, Annabeth, and The Apollo kid, Will, take Rachel from each arm and pull her back.

I hear Annabeth murmur something to her in what sounds like Greek, and Rachel nods.

"I'm sorry about that. I let my anger get the best of me. But I am an Oracle. The oracle if Delphi to be more precise." She replies calmly.

"Yeah right!" I snap back "the Oracle of Delphi was hundreds of years ago! She dead by now!"

"You are right at that," She replies and I smirk proudly, "but I would thought a child of Apollo would know more about these things. No, the spirit of the Oracle lives in me. It has been passed down through the years."

"And we're supposed to believe that?!" I snarled back. This is just getting pathetic.

"Listen you–" She begins walking towards me but suddenly stops. Her bright eyes become a misty green, like a fog came over them. She stares of to the distance but slightly opens her mouth. Green fog comes out of her mouth like snapes and the begin circling her. At this, Annabeth and Will step un behind her creating a sort of net with their arms. Suddenly she begins to speak, but it isn't her voice.

"The Apollian legacy shall enter a fate.

One he never prepared for, nor did he await.

His true self shall be uncovered and forever changed.

For it will be a challenge he never expected, but he will learn to be connected"

Suddenly the green fog disappears and Rachel staters back falling into Annabeth's and Will's arms.

She lightly rubs her head before asking Chiron "Did I do another one?" Chiron nods before turning to look at all of us, Roman and Greek.

"It's seems Rachel has spoken another prophecy."

**I bet you didn't see that one coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N since I've hootenanny so many views on this story I've decided to thank you guys by writing a longer chapter today. Tomorrow is the weekend so I might not be able to update but we'll see. Well anyways I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own these characters. Now with that out of the way, let the story begin!**

_"It's seems Rachel has spoken another prophecy."_

Rachel POV

The nerve of that boy! How dare he question me?! I'm the oracle. Usually I like being treated like anyone else at Camp half-blood but that was just crossing the line! Ugh how did he get up so high among the Roman ranks with such a loud mouth?

But then the spirit of the oracle just had to choose that moment to speak a prophecy. I mean really?! Couldn't she have wait a few minutes after I had finished punching him unconscious? Or at least until I had thrown my blue hair brush at him!

Now as we walk down the hill, Annabeth tells me what my prophecy said. After she's finished, I thank her and move a little apart from the group so I'm still walking with them but it's quiet enough so I can think over what the prophecy meant.

Well I studied enough about Roman history to know that only the Romans use the word legacy so that means the prophecy is about a roman. Usually, at least when I do it, whoever the prophecy is talking about (or one of the people) in usually very close to them. So that means that 'the Apollian Legacy' is... Octavian!

I can't believe he got his own prophecy! That's so unfair! But at least he's going to change, or so I said. Hopefully it'll be for the best.

I quickly glance back and see Octavian is looking right at me. We he sees that I see him staring he quickly glances away. I roll my eyes and begin talking to Will who I've become friends with.

Octavian POV

After she had turned away from having caught me staring, Rachel starts a conversation with the boy, Will. I watch as every so often she punches his arm playfully in the arm. And just as often he'll say something and she'll laugh. Something stirs in my stomach, like a snarling animal. I shake the thought out of my head. I have to stay focused on the task at hand not some Greek!

Suddenly we stop at the pavilion and I notice a bunch of demigods, ranging from 9 to 21 years old people. I notice the Greek leaders have also gone to sit down at the tables. It seems that each table has a different... Personality, like an aura.

I recall Chiron saying that "at Camp Half-blood all demigods are placed with there sibling who share the same godly parent."

I'm guessing that they are each sitting according to their godly parents.

I notice Rachel is sitting with the Will boy at a table with a bunch of kids who have a musical and poetic feel to them. I lot of them still have a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung over their backs.

"ATTENTION!" Chiron yells and all the demigods snap to attention. The yelling and laughter seizes as some only now begin to noticed our Roman presence.

"Oh come on Chiron! I was roasting a piece of chicken!" A scrawny looking boy at the table where a bunch of kids with strong hands sit.

A girl I recognize to be the leader from the Venus cabin slaps him on the back of the head "Shut up, Repair boy!"

"Hey, that's the eighth time today, Beauty Queen!" The girl snaps back.

The Annabeth girl stands up and shoots them a glare with her stormy eyes. That silences them quickly. She turns to Chiron and nods for him to continue.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Now as you've all probably noticed, our Roman allies from Camp Jupiter have arrived. Praetors, augur, would you like to say anything to the demigods here at camp Half Blood?" Chiron asks.

The three of us go to the front next to Chiron and Reyna begins to speak, "well I know my Camp is tired after our travels so I'll make this fast. I am Reyna, Daughter Of Bellona the Roman Goddess of War. This," she gestures towards Zhang, "is Frank, the other Praetor of Camp Half-Blood. He is the son of Mars Roman god of War. And this is Octavian, legacy of Apollo, the augur of The camp."

"Thank you Praetor." Chiron says. "Now since we don't have a table big enough to accommodate all if you, then if you would please sit with the cabins equivalent to your godly ancestor. Any questions on where to sit I encourage you to ask a camp half-blood camper."

After mush scrambling, everyone has settled down at their corresponding table. Reyna sits at the Mars or "Ares" table, leaving me to find a seat among to the Apollo table.

I scan the table and see that the only empty spot is next to Rachel. This makes my stomach do a flip as I walk over. When I sit down I realize the closeness between him and Rachel. At this the animal in my stomach softly purs at the fact that my arm is only a few centimeters from hers. I realize I'm slightly blushing.

No, I can't think of a Greek like that.

My thoughts are quickly cut off as Rachel turns towards me with a look on her face that shows half disgust and half amusement.

"Well, well, well. Guys will you look at that?" She asks the Greek Apollo kids. "It's none other than Octavian the one who insulted me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N To thank all of you for all of your support I've written another chapter. I included a lot of Apollo kids because, I honestly think that the Apollo kids aren't given enough credit. They actually have a lot of Talents.**

**No, I am not Rick Riordan so I do not own these character except for theAlex and Alicia. Now, with that said, the story begins! **

_"Well, well, well. Guys will you look at that?" She asks the Greek Apollo kids. "It's none other than Octavian the one who insulted me."_

Rachel POV

Once again, I can't believe him. After having argued over the fact that I'm the oracle, he still has the guts to sit next to me. I wanted to be nice to the Romans. It isn't in my personality to hold a grudge but this boy was an exception.

Before that Me, Will, Alex, and Alicia

**(A/N Alicia is my name and Alex is a friend of mine)**

had been discussing how rude it was if him.

"If I was there I would've said somethings–" Alex had begun but he was cut off by Will.

"If you had said anything you'd probably been murdered by Annabeth. You know how she's really determined to become friends with the Romans."

"Well I agree!" Alicia answers. She was known to be a kind and caring person but if you got in a fight with her you were practically dead.

**(A/N this is also true about me)**

All the other Apollo kids were like my family here at camp. Maybe it was because all the Apollo kids were, like me, very artistic. But I can tell these Romans don't have as much appreciation for art. In fact, I was quite surprised that Octavian was related to Apollo. He was not like all the Apollo kids I had met. I turn to Alicia as she continues, "Part of the reason we're doing this is for our cultures to combine and become stronger. I can tell they have military hardwired into their brains. Maybe we can teach them to relax a little! You guys know how when I write poems they tend to tell the future?" We all nod remembering, "well the other day I wrote a poem and it sounded similar to the prophecy Rachel said. I wrote the _"Apollian shall meet the one who is like fire, who's soul is as passionate as the sun and who's warm kindness only reaches higher. She shall show him the future and he will go on his own adventure"_ they're both about this "Apollian" or as Rachel has guessed, Octavian, meeting someone or doing something. My guess is something or someone is going to change him for better or for worse." Alicia concludes.

"I swear If your mom was the one who was the god I promise you'd be an Athena kid." I joke with her.

"No. I'm to artistic for them. How many Athena kids do you know who play 12 instruments?" Alicia says waving it off. I sometimes forget how musical she is.

I shrug as we begin eating. I really not that hungry so I just have a Caesar salad (in honor of our Roman guests). I feel someone sit down next to me. I turn and see it's none other than Octavian. Speak of the devil.

"Well, well, well. Guys will you look at that?" I say turning towards my friends but I say it loud enough so Octavian can also hear, "It's none other than Octavian, the one who insulted me."

At this, all of them turn to look at him. I see his eyes momentarily look panicked be he just shake some of his blonde hair off his face and it's gone.

Alicia looks at him the way she looks at people the second they begin fighting her. Like she's figuring out your weaknesses and stowing them in her pocket and finding your strengths and finding something that can be used for her to take advantage of that too.

"So you were the one who was doubting that Rachel is an Oracle?" Alex asks him. I can tell his hand is inching towards his bow but I stop him.

"So do you believe I'm the oracle now?" I ask raising my eyebrows accusingly and looking straight into his eyes. They were peculiar going from blue to green to brown to the center of his eye. I would have to try that color combination in one of my paintings some day. As I look into his eyes waiting for him to respond I realize his face is turning slightly pink. I decide to not point that out, as much as I don't like him I don't want to embarrass him. "Well?" I ask slightly annoyed.

He looks away before asking, "Well what?"

"Well do you believe I'm the oracle now or not?" I ask impatiently.

"Oh." He says slightly disappointed. Why is he disappointed? "Um yeah that was pretty cool what you did. It's kind of similar to what I do actually." He replies sheepishly.

This immediately grabs my attention. "You said you're an augur. What's an Augur?" I ask curiously. At this point, Will, Alex, and Alicia have started a conversation about how similar Alicia is to the Athena kids. I inwardly roll my eyes. As great friends as they are, they tend to get distracted easily, what with their ADHD. I turn back to Octavian as he explains how he rips stuffed animals and reads the will of the gods and how he also reads some old scrolls that tell prophecies.

When he finishes he asks, "any questions?"

I nod "just one." I answer. "You murder teddy bears?"

This obviously takes him off guard. "What?–No! That's–that's not what I do. I just open up the stuffed animal and read what the gods are telling me." He replies. Obviously no one has ever asked him this before.

"So... You murder teddy bears?" I ask. He pretty much just said, after all.

He takes a deep breath before answering, "No, I don't murder them. But at least we don't do it like it was traditionally done. In Ancient Rome, you would used living animals." At this I can feel the salad wanting to come back up. I'll admit that I'm glad they don't use animals anymore.

"I just use stuffed animals like these." He respond pulling out a teddy bear from his pocket. At this I give an uncharacteristic squeal. In my cave I have a big collection of teddy bears.

"Wait– you want it?" He asks clearly shocked. I nod, smiling widely. At this his eyes soften and his smile become truly genuine. I can't help but think that he actually looks attractive when he looks like that. "Here you can have it" he says handing me the bear.

At this I smile. This would make my 50th bear in my collection, a special number. In my excitement, I hug him as a thank you. "Thanks so much." I say as I pull out of the fast hug and tuck the bear neatly away in my pocket.

Octavian POV

When I take out the small brown teddy bear from my pocket it's greeted with a squeal that doesn't match Rachel's tom-boyish look.

"Wait–you want it?" I ask shocked. Why does she want an old teddy bear that I carry in case I need to make an emergency check of the gods bidding.

She quickly nods, her smile becoming wide and her eyes becoming brighter green, like a grassy field in the summer. I smile at that seeing her look so beautiful in her excitement. "Here you can have it." I say giving it to her.

She smiles even wider and in the next second she's hugging me.

For a spilt second I'm in shock. No one has ever hugged me before. Only when I was little would my mother hug me.

I quickly get over it and hug her back. Hugging her just feels so... Right. Like I'm at home in her hug. The animal in my stomach turns into a puppy, smuggling up to person who is scratching it's ear.

But all to soon she pulls away.

"Thanks so much." She says her voice full of happiness that makes up for the fast ending hug. "You know, you're actually all right," she says kindly, "We could be friends, if you like."

At this I smile, a genuine smile. Not the kind of smile I use for the crowd, but a smile I actually mean.

"I'd like that." I answer her. She smile back and turns back to her food.

Even when she's eating, her firery hair falling over her face, she still looks beautiful.

No. I can't think of a Greek like that. But Zhang told me she really isn't a Greek. So really, I'm not think of a Greek, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to all of you. This story has gotten more than 700 views so far! I also want to thank **SilverWing321 **for reviewing. Your constructive criticism has really helped me write this story. Thanks!**

**So no I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own these characters. Now, let the story commence! **

_No. I can't think of a Greek like that. But Zhang told me she really isn't a Greek. So really, I'm not think of a Greek, right?_

Octavian POV

After dinner we were told we would be sleeping in the cabin of the equivalent to our Roman god. I was taken to what the Greeks call "Cabin 7" I'm the only Apollo Roman so that makes it partly awkward because I'm in a room full of those treacherous Greeks.

Will Solace leads me to the cabin as we walk inside. As people walk in they all go to their bunk bed, each one uniquely decorated. Some kids just bounce right into bed. A couple talk with their bunk neighbors. A girl Rachel talked to–Alicia I think– takes out a flute and starts playing a song to help a younger girl in the bunk next to her sleep. Most people are getting ready for bed though.

Will turns to face me. "Welcome to Cabin 7, the Apollo cabin! You get to sleep in that bed," he says pointing to a bed in the corner. "As you can tell our cabin is one of the biggest so we don't have a lot of room." He then turns to the rest of the cabin and yells "Lights out in 10 minutes!"

A couple people shuffle to their beds already with pajamas on. I quickly changed to a t shirt and shorts I wear for sleeping and sit on my bed to examine the Greeks.

I'll admit that they aren't as bad as I thought, but they might just be acting, so that when they launch their plan to betray us, we'll be caught off guard.

I observe the kids around the room. I notice 2 young boys, about 10 years old, are going around bothering people.

They start heading towards Alicia who is standing next to her bed, facing the wall while playing the flute. I can hear it's a slow song.

But then the 2 boys sneak up on her and make her turn around to scare her.

I had expected her to get mad and maybe yell at them. What I didn't expect was that she would turn around still playing the flute, but looking at them and her song changing to a much faster song.

What surprises me even more is that suddenly the 2 boys begin to float off the ground like a giant hand picked them up. But the girl, Alicia doesn't seem surprised at this at all. In fact she almost seems happy, like she's making it happen.

The boys begin shouting "Alicia! Put us down! Put us down!" But she just shakes her head smiling while still playing the song and the boys rise higher.

"Time to turn off the lights! Everyone get in your bed before I turn off the lights! And Michael remember, you aren't allowed to use the song you learned to turn the lights back on. And Alicia." Will says with a sigh, "put James and Eddie down."

Alicia frowns before pulling the flute from her lips. The next second the boys fall to the ground.

"Maybe that will teach you two to stop annoying people," Will tells the boys. "And Alicia, I thought we discussed you weren't allowed to use magical songs on anyone younger than 14."

"They interrupted my flute practicing time!" Alicia answer as if she's shocked Will didn't realize this.

"Yeah let's just go to bed." Will says turning off the light switch.

Even though I can hear that most of the cabin is asleep, I lay in bed thinking about, only one person.

The fiery red haired Oracle.

Something about her... Caught my attention. Maybe it was her bright her. Or perhaps it was her kind yet feisty personality. But whatever It was, she's toiled out among all these Greeks.

I rub my hand against my face in aggravation. I shouldn't be thinking about a Greek, much less in this way. Oh what would my comrades say if they knew? After all I had spent the past weeks trying to convince everyone how bad these evil Greeks are. Yet, here I am, thinking about the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the only girl who has gotten my attention.

Rachel POV

The next morning I wake up and see breakfast started a half hour ago, meaning everyone probably already has eaten.

But one of the good things of being the Oracle is I get to wake up when I want and go to the lessons I want or just try and understand a prophecy I've said. I quickly change into my jeans and my personalized camp t shirt. Now you're thinking "personalized"? Well it's what I call clothing with paint on it.

I walk to the pavilion and see only a few people are left still eating breakfast. I sit down at the Apollo table and have a quick breakfast (also giving an offering to Apollo).

I start wandering around camp to see what I want to do when I see commotion coming from the sword fighters. I nice closer and realize it's Octavian fight with two Hermes nine year olds. How low can you get?

The anger begins bubbling inside me as I head over to them. And to think, I actually considered him okay last night! Well that was until I saw just how low he could get.

I march right up to Octavian and point my blue hair brush at him.

For a second I see his eyes soften at seeing me but the next second they harden again.

"Why are you fighting with Julio and Fred? They're nine year olds for Hades sa–" I begin but Octavian interrupts me.

"That's a hairbrush." He says pointing at my hairbrush with a confused look.

"Yeah and it's blue. So what?" I snap back, putting force Into my words.

"Well, you're using a blue hairbrus weapon." He answer calmly.

This just makes me angry. Why do people always say that! "Listen, I've hit a Titan in the eye with this hairbrush. I'm pretty sure it's more than just a hairbrush. Now answer the question: why were you fighting with Julio and Fred?" I ask leaning closer so our faces are only inches apart.

I notice his face become a bright pink when I move my face closer? Why is he blushing? I ask myself. I realize he's looking right into my eyes. Why is he looking into my eyes?!

"Well? Why were you fighting with them?" I ask demanding he pay attention.

At my words he turns away, like he broke away from a spell. "Well they were bothering me."

I look at him half shocked half mad. "They were bothering you?" I repeat incredulously. He nods his head in confirmation. I move away from him, taking a few steps back. "You're telling me you were fighting two nine year olds because they were annoying you?"

"Pretty much," he repeats as if that explains it all.

I answer, "They were nine year olds! You could have just walked away!"

Octavian shakes his head. "That's not how we do it at Camp Jupiter."

At this I sigh in frustration. Then I calmly yet snidely answer, "well welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Then, I turn away, turning on my heal, and march away in anger. Behind me I hear Octavian calling my name but I ignore him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm hopefully posting two chapter today so that's why this one is so short. Any way I added some Percabeth because, well, everyone loves a little Percabeth! So hope you like it! Also thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing to tell me what you think!**

**I'm not Rick Riordan** **and I do not own the Percy Jackson world. Now, let us begin!**

Then, I turn away, turning on my heal, and march away in anger. Behind me I hear Octavian calling my name but I ignore him.

Octavian POV

Why was I such a fool? All the Roman girls I know would have been proud of me for not backing down from a fight! That's partly why I did it! But of course Rachel isn't Roman.

Now she thinks I'm a horrible person just because I fought with two nine year olds. Why did I have to ruin it. She had actually liked me for about 12 hours but I just had to blow it.

It seems I have the worst luck. First I have a crush on a Greek; next she hates me; then she actually likes for a while but I ruin it.

I walk around the camp to explore and get my mind off things. My first impression is: How are warriors trained here?

After all it looks like a camp you'd find anywhere else. Where's the battlefield? Where are the temples to pay your respects to the gods? Instead a battle field there's a strawberry field. Instead of temples, there are personalized cabins.

I turn towards the lake and see in the shadow of a tree two people.

As I get closer I realize it's Jackson and the Minerva girl kissing.

Jackson has his arms around her waist and she clings to his neck.

At once I frown disgusted. Can't they show a little respect? At Camp Jupiter no one would ever do that in public.

As Jackson holds the Minerva girl closer to him I realize I'm feeling something else.

No, it's not jealousy, that's for sure. Maybe it's... Wanting. The wanting of doing that with a certain red haired oracle.

I can just picture it. Rachel hugging my neck, her curly hair pulled back as wee kiss.

I suddenly realize in staring at them. Just when I'm about to turn the walk away, Jackson notices me.

He pulls away from their kids. I notice the Minerva girl looks confused for a second but she turns and sees me.

Jackson's face is red with anger while hers is pink with embarrassment.

Good, at least she has some decency.

"What are you doing, Octavian?" Jackson snarls. At once the picture of me and Rachel dissolved from my mind and is replace with anger.

"I should be asking you the same," I answer snidely. At this the Minerva girl's cheeks get brighter but she composes herself and the pink fades. "What, did you pay this girl to go out with you?"

At this the girl takes out a tooth like sword and begins coming towards me but Jackson holds her back.

"Percy let me go! Let me go!" She tells trying to escape his grip. "Perseus Jackson, you let me go right this second or Gods forbid I will avoid you for a week!"

At this he instantly let's get go. She stands up heading towards me but I pull out my sword, stopping her attack. We fight for a while attacking and countering. I'll admit she truly is the goddess of wisdom's daughter. She done some moves that were very hard to counter. After about five minutes, Jackson pulls her away telling both of us, but mostly her, "He isn't worth it." She nods, and starts to turn but then turns back to me, turning my pants into shorts.

She then turn and leaves, heading towards Cabin 6 with Jackson trailing behind her.

I roll my eyes then remember the image of me and Rachel kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay here's the next chapter as promised! And please review to tell me what you think!**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own these characters**

_I roll my eyes then remember the image of me and Rachel kissing._

Rachel POV

"Attenition!" Chiron yells that night after dinner. All of us, The Greeks on one side and the Romans on the other are assembled next to the forest. I stand at the front next to Annabeth and Will. When Chiron speaks we all snap to attenition. "Thank you. Now as you all know we will be playing Capture the Flag-"

"We're playing a kids' game?" The snide voice of Octavian interupts. Great, just the person I didn't want to see.

"Yes we are playing capture the flag." Chiron answers calmly. "The teams will be Roman demigods against Greek demigods. The game is played in the forest and you are allowed to to use weaps, armor and any godly abilities you may posses. If someone gets fatily ingured, call for help and I will come. You may begin."

At this all the Romans run to the right side of the forest and I follow the Greeks to the left.

Once we get a good distance, the cabin leaders assemble. I notice that today, all the cabins are participating, even the Aphrodite and Hectate cabin.

The cabin leaders quickly dissus and a plan is made. The Hectate cabin will make two fake flags and position a person at each. Farther in the forest, the real flag will be hidden with ten people guarding. The rest will be around our territory, the border, or getting the flag.

I am assigned one of the fake flags, the one closest to the real flag and stand with my dagger drawn. Durring the Giant War, I was taught to defend myself, just incase. Now, I particiapte in capture the flag.

About twenty minutes go by and there isn't any sign of victory or defeat. Just when I'm about to sit down to rest after standing so much, I hear a person running towards me. I locate where they will enter the clearing and station myself next to it to surprise the newcommer.

After a few moments, Octavian walks into the clearing. He looks around but I'm well hidden. I can hear him murmur "These Greeks are just to easy."

At this, my anger takes control and come out of my hiding spot, and attack him.

First he looks surprised to see me, then his eyes momentarily soften. But the next second they harden indetermination

"Well hello, Rachel." He says warmly, while countering my blade.

I scowl at his words. "Don't you dare say my name you-you low down legacy of Apollo who fights with little kids."

At my word, there is momentary hurt in his eyes, but then they change. Maybe I just imagined it. He continues fighting me as we inch closer to the fake flag. "Oh, you're still mad about that?" he says with a light laugh.

"Well of course I am!" I answer.

"You're just too Greek." He says confidently before seeing the look on my face and I can tell he regretted saying that. But just incase, I'll make sure he regrets it.

My attacks with my dagger become faster and I can tell it's become hard for him to keep up with my Greek fighting style. "Why you vile, obnoxious, loathsome, evil little teddy bear murderer!"

When I say that he stops for a second to laugh and I take that as my chance.

One of the Athena kids taught me that if you see your chance to attack and fool your enemy, take it.

At once I step forward so there are only centimeters apart from our faces. I softly take his hand and I see his eyes soften. To my horror, he starts leaning in, which can only mean he's trying to…

I slide my hand down and pull away his swod then put his sword and my dagger between his neck.

I smile, realizing I just did a move that I once watched Annabeth do. I smirk when I see him look down at my blades then nod in defeat. I take a rope out of my pocket and tie his arms behind his back. When I finish I hear Chiron's horn ring, signalling that someone one the game. I turn and see my team mates all runing with smiles

We won!

Octavian POV

I walk into the cpearing and to my surprise the only thing there is the flag.

"These Greeks are just to easy" I say to myself..

the second I finish saying this someone jumps out of the shadows. Not just someone.

Rachel.

Her red hair is everywhere when she attcks me. I was surprised to say the least. But also happy to see her. But just because I like her doesn't mean I'm going to let her win.

"Well hello Rachel." I say warmly, as if I didn't just counter a blade aimed for my face.

At this , she scowls, a look that doesn't go well with her face. "Don't you dare say my name you-you low down legacy of Apollo who fights with little kids"

At her words, I am monetarily hurt. Coming from anyone else, I would have just shakes it off and ignored it. But coming from her they ring with clear truth.

I move the thoughts aside and focus. I start moving us closer to the flag and ask with a laugh "Oh, you're not still mad about that?"

she simply answer a with a neutral expressiom "Well of course I am."

a smile and before I can stop myself the words slip out of my mouth "You're just to Greek." At once I can tell that was exactly what not to say.

The next second her moves become more preside and faster making it harder to dodge. She answers with venom in her words. "Why you vile, obnoxious, loathsome, evil little teddy bear murderer!"

at the words teddy bear murderer I can't help but laugh. Only she would say something like that.

The next second, Rachel step forward, all fighting forgotten, and there are only centimeter in distance from our faces. She then takes my hand in her soft ones and I feel like I'm melting at her touch. My heart beats a little faster and I begin to sweat a little. Then I do the only thing I can think of. I begin leaning in so maybe I can make that image of us tort her come true...

In the next second she's slid her hand to my sword, slipped it from my grasp, and has my neck between my sword and her dagger.

The perfect moment I had of us together gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was up all night reading then I was exhausted the next day because of it. But I'm back so I hope you enjoy!**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own the Percy Jackson world and it's characters. Now, we shall begin!**

_The perfect moment I had of is together gone._

Octavian POV

The next day after lunch I look around to see what I should do. I instantly spot a mane of red hair siting next to the lake. I smile as I head towards her.

I quietly sit next to her and see in her lap is a sketch pad with half a drawing of a tree nearby.

I lean over the pad and point to a spot, "There should be more shadows here."

At once her head whips around and suddenly our faces are only centimeters apart.

She quickly looks away, instead staring at the lake. But even as her hair covers part of her face, I still manage to see it.

A light tint of pink.

"What are you doing here Octavian?" She whispers softly still looking at the water.

I slightly smirk as I answer "Why shouldn't I be here?"

Now she turns towards me a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Well I don't know. Maybe dueling a couple of ten year olds!"

I sigh as she says this "You're still mad about that?"

"Well, why shouldn't I be? It's not like we're friends!" She says while getting up and picking up her things.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I blurt out. I'm actually not sure what I was going to do when I came here. I guess I'll just wing it from here.

"What are you talking about, Octavian?" She says turning towards me with her drawing pad clutched to her chest.

"Well I was wondering if maybe... I don't know..." I mumble unsure of how to say it. After a few seconds she begins to turn away so I say. "I was wondering if we could start over!"

At she turns around, her eyebrows slightly raised. Then she looks at me a little apologetically, "I've heard what people say about you. About what you've done."

I answer her about the second she finished talking "Please? One afternoon? Then you can tell me how accurate those things people say about me are."

She sighs. "Fine. You have me for an hour."

At this I smile a huge smile as she sits down next to me.

Rachel POV

I watch him as he draws a drawing of me. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed and his eyes hold a light of determination

"Done!" He exclaims turning the drawing pad for me to see it. When he said he liked to draw, I thought it also meant he was good at it.

Instead I'm looking at a drawing of what seems to look like a lion drawn by my younger cousin.

I try to hold in a laugh as I look at it but after a few seconds I begin to lightly laugh.

"Is it really that bad?" He asks worriedly.

"No, um, it's- its a very beautiful lion!" I say trying to compose myself.

He frowns "It's supposed to be you!"

At this I begin laugh again. Octavian looks at me with an amused expression and he to begins laughing.

After a while we stop and I look at the time

I silently curse in Greek then turn to Octavian. "Well, I have to go. I have to be in a meeting at the big house."

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah, sure." I answer before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Then I turn a jog to the big house.

Octavian POV

As she runs into the big house, I press my hand to my cheek. The spot where she kissed me still tingles. I sit back down with a sort of goofy smile on my face as I think about the past hour.

As I'm deep in thought, thinking about Rachel's beautiful face, someone speaks next to me.

"You seem very happy." I turn and realize that Reyna is sitting next to me. Today, she looks like anyone else from camp Jupiter with just a purple camp shirt and a pair of long jeans.

"What do you want, Reyna?" I ask, trying to put a scowl on my face but I can't. I'm still to happy from my time with Rachel.

"Well I saw you over here and I thought I'd pay you a visit. But it seems you're fairly happy on your own." She answer simply.

I just nod only half listening. At this, she laughs while saying, "What happened to you?"

I turn to her, "What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. And answers playfully, "Don't play coy! You're acting different. But in a good way" she adds. Suddenly her eyes brighten with an idea. "Did you meet a girl?" She raises her eyebrows with a huge grin on her face.

I try to change the subject. "You're starting to sound like a Venus girl." I joke with her.

"Don't try to change the subject!" She answers almost sternly. "Did you, or did you not meet a girl?"

"I've met plenty of girls in my lifetime, Reyna." I answer back.

"You know what I mean!" She answers with a light shove of me shoulder.

"Well... Maybe" I answer with a slight grin.

"Well who is it? She has to be special to bring out the kind you! Normally we would be able to have these types of talks!" She answers, her eyes widening.

"Well... It's um," I begin. Should I tell Reyna? There are pros and cons to telling her. But then again, she is a girl, maybe she can help. "It's Rachel the Oracle." I say with a shy grin.

At this her smile falters. I know that look. It's the look she gets when she planning a battle strategy and she sees a flaw in the plan.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly.

"Don't you know?" She asks in a slightly hushed voice.

"Know what?" I ask my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Reyna looks over her shoulder before answering, "You don't know the pledge a person had to make to become an Oracle, do you?"

"No, but tell me!" I reply quickly.

"Well," Reyna begins slowly, "For a woman to be an Oracle she must pledge eternal maidenhood to Apollo."

At this my smile drops. 'Eternal maidenhood'... That means... She can't date. I'm in love with a girl who has pledge to not date to a god!

"This is not good, not good at all!" I say hurriedly.

"You're telling me. The one time you actually like a girl and it just had to be this one." Reyna says slightly exasperated.

We sit in silence for a while until a thought pops into my head. "What happens if she breaks that pledge?"

Reyna turns to look at me, "She looses her powers as an Oracle." She pauses studying me, then continues, "And before you even get that thought into your head, No, you cannot make her loose her powers as an Oracle."

"I wasn't even thinking of that!" I snap back. I know how much Rachel likes being the Oracle. She would be heartbroken if she lost that. I would never do that to her.

"Just making sure." Reyna answers calmly. She pauses then talks slower. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the only thing I can do." I answer looking at the setting sun.

"And what's that?" Reyna inquires.

I turn to look at her, "I'm not going to let her find out I like her."


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so, here's the next chapter! There's going to be some fast switches between point of views so get ready. Also I highly consider the book ****Rules**** by Cynthia Lord. It's amazing and great for all ages. I might even make a fanfic when I finish this story!**

**I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own these characters. **

_I turn to look at her, "I'm not going to let her find out I like her."_

Rachel POV

Today at lunch, I decide to sit at the Athena table with Annabeth.

We talk for a while but we pause so we can actually eat.

From across the table, Annabeth stops eating and says "Ew"

"What?" I ask, my hand racing up to my mouth. Is there something stuck between my teeth?

"No it's not you." Annabeth reassures, seeing the look on my face. "Octavian has been staring at you since we say down. I'm pretty sure he's drooling."

"Gross." I answer, even though I'm fighting away the blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Well I've got to go."

Get up as Annabeth says goodbye.

At this time almost everyone has finished eating lunch so I head to the Aphrodite cabin.

I usually don't go to the Aphrodite cabin, what with having sworn maidenhood to Apollo, but I'm friends with Piper so I sometimes go visit her in her cabin.

I walk through the door, instantly spotting Piper.

"Hey Piper." I say as I sit on her bead.

"Hi." She answers, plopping down next to me.

"I was wondering, well with you being a daughter of Aphrodite, if you could help me?" I ask.

Piper smirks. "Why would an eternal maiden need help from a daughter of the goddess of love?"

"Oh um," I answer, thinking fast. I say the first excuse that comes to mind. "It's not for me. It's for a friend of mine in the Hermes cabin. You see I've made some observations."

"What types of observations?" She replies.

"Well I noticed that all during lunch, a boy from the Demeter cabin kept staring at her, even drooling a little." I lie smoothly, hoping it isn't to obvious this is actually about me.

"Hmm... Well that could mean a lot of things. The most likely one being he likes her." She responds simply.

"thanks Piper" I saying heading out the door.

"No problem." She replies gently.

TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip

"Hey, Octavian? Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask him watching as he finishes taking off his armor from sword fighting.

"Yeah, of course." He responds, nearly dropping his sword. I laugh but the conversation ahead still in mind. Now what Piper had said seems obvious. How did I not notice it before?

I lead him the edge of the forest then turn to look at him. The slight breeze makes his straw colored hair ruffle on his head.

"What do you want to talk about?" Octavian asks, a playful smile on his face.

I take a deep breath and answer. "You know what? I'm just going to cut right to the chase." I pause for a second looking at his puzzled expression. "I know you like me. But I really don't want to lead you on, that would only be giving you false–"

Octavian POV

I don't know what got into me. But I lean forward, interrupting her rambling with a kiss. The moment our lips touch, the animal in my stomach roars in triumph. Firework explode in my head. And it seems like the rest of the world disappears.

Rachel POV

When he kisses me, for a second, I kind of like it but my oath rings in my mind as I pull away.

"Why you-you jerk! Don't you know my oath?" I yell at him. But I'm partly glad no ones around to hear us.

He looks down as he answers, "Yeah, Reyna told me."

Fury boils I me. "Then why? Then why did you kiss me?" I yell at him again.

"I–I–" he begins but I cut him off.

"You know fully well I've pledged maidenhood to Apollo! But you still did it! Why?" I continue yelling.

"You want to know why Rachel?" He says, finally speaking. I stop yelling at this. "Fine! I'll admit it! The moment I saw you, I couldn't look away. Even when I had pledged to hate a Greeks, I still let myself fall for you. And that hour I spent by the lake with you? It was the best hour I've had in long time. And when I found out you've sworn maidenhood, my heart broke in two. But I still kept having feelings for you! So I admit it." He stops then shouts towards the camp, "I'm in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Then he turn back to me his voice becoming soft again, "And you know what? I'm proud of it."

My anger melts away, replaced my pity. Pity that he loves a girl but she isn't allowed to date him. The worst part is I'm that girl.

I want to a answer him, answer all the things he just said, but I don't know how to do it. Instead I just whisper "I have to go" as I head towards my cave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I can't believe it, it's chapter 10! I want to give a shoutout to these two people: **Flurry of Snowflakes **and **Sparkyparty21 **. These two people's reviews really made me proud of this story. Okay now with that out of the way the boring part:**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own these characters. Phew, that's over! Let's start! **

_I want to answer him, answer all the things he just said, but I don't know how to do it. Instead I just whisper "I have to go" as I head towards my cave._

Octavian POV

For the next few days, it seems like Rachel is avoiding me. The next day after lunch, the second I started heading towards her, she ran into the nearest cabin. And later at arts and crafts I tried talking to her but she sprinted out of the room saying she had a meeting with Chiron.

It's no wonder that's she's avoiding me, though. I messed up big time. I don't know what got in me. One second we were talking, the next I was kissing her. For half a second I could have sworn she kissed me back, but I was probably wrong. Besides, what right do I have to ruin her career as Oracle. Really she has every right to be mad.

Suddenly, another idea pops into my mind. What if Apollo knows? He'll surely kill me for kissing his oracle that he chose.

I inwardly start hyperventilating think of what he might do to me. And it will be even worse because I'm a legacy of Apollo, grandson of the god himself.

Not only did I loose Rachel, but I'm also going to loose my life too!

I calm down, remembering Rachel's laughter when we were together at the lake. It was a sweet sound, like a songbird chirping in the morning.

I take a deep breath as I drop half my food as an offering to Apollo. I silently pray "Lord Apollo, Grandfather, please hear me. Help now that I have lost the only girl I have every, and will ever love. Please do something to help me."

I quickly add a few vegetables and in my head say what I never thought I would say, "Lady Venus, please help me."

I sit back down and search for Rachel, but I can't seem to find her. I turn and ask Will "Where's Rachel?"

"Oh she decided to eat in her cave. She sometimes does that." He answer then returns to his previous conversation.

I sigh as I take a bite of my food and look around.

I notice at the Neptune table, Jackson and the Minerva girl are laughing. She stops and kisses her. They kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, both smiling.

I frown as I shove another piece of food in my mouth. That should be me and Rachel. We should be sitting together, talking, maybe even kissing. In an ideal world that would happen. But the world isn't ideal.

I look at the Apollo cabin praying once again to my Grandfather.

Rachel POV

I feel so guilty avoiding him. I can't even imagine what he must be feeling right now. But if I did let him catch me, what would I do? What would I say?

I'll admit I'm not as mad as I was before. But I'm still angry that he kissed me, knowing fully well my oath.

I remember the determined look in her blue eyes as he told me how he felt. His eyes had never look more beautiful.

I shake me head. No, I can't be having these thoughts. I would be breaking my oath to Apollo, and Greek mythology is enough proof to show what happens if you anger the gods.

I look at my golden lyre I bought, in honor of Apollo. Silently I pray, "Please, Apollo, help me."

**Before you go, I have a quick question. I want to become an author. Do you guys think I'd make a good author?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here is the next chapter. It's mostly here to creat suspense so I had a little fun with it. Also please check out my other story, The Factions in Panem.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Disney! The boring parts done so let's begin! **

_I look at my golden lyre I bought, in honor of Apollo. Silently I pray, "Please, Apollo, help me."_

Octavian POV

I sit in the shadow of a tree next to the lake an stare at the suns reflecting on the water. But something strange begins to happen. The golden circle that I the sun begins to morph, turning into the shape of a person. I look up an see a guy about 18 years old with blond hair, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He smiled cockily at me and floated down so he is standing next to me. I hastily stand up.

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"You don't recognize your own Grandfather? Man, that's just sad." He says, patting me an the back.

At once I kneel down. "Please forgive me, Lord Apollo, for my disrespect."

"It's fine, dude, just don't do it again." He answers, letting me get back up.

"With all due respect sir, I had heard you were much more... Well... Strict." I reply ending a little quieter.

I expect his to get mad but instead the god just laughs. "That would be because you were told that by Romans. Yeah my Roman side is so strict sometimes." He says with a smile and a wave if his hand. "No, I'm in my Greek form right now. I can't come to Greek camp in my Roman form, no can I?"

"I suppose not, sir." I answer a little awkwardly. It feels weird having a casual conversation with a god.

"Now let's get down to business!" Apollo says, his smile becoming more of a frown. "I heard you prayers last night. I also received word that you were trying to break my Oracle's oath." At the last part his eyes darken.

"Go to where the forest meets the ocean at sunset to await your fate."

Rachel POV

I add a few finishing touches to my painting and examine it. The brush strikes are neat and precise and full of detail.

I smile in triumph as I begin to clean up my paints. I hear the curtain over my cave shuffling, signaling someone is coming in.

I begin turning around "How can I help you, Chiron–"

I pause then quickly bow before the god Apollo.

When I straighten again I ask, "What brings you here, Lord Apollo?"

"Well, I heard about how that Octavian was bothering you." Apollo say casually before plopping himself on the couch. I sit respectfully on the couch across from him.

"Thank you for going through the trouble of coming." I answer kindly.

"Oh it's no problem." Apollo replies leaning into the couch. "After all, I try to keep my oracles safe. Also– I feel a haiku coming on."

I inwardly groan as he sits up straight and clears his throat and begins.

"Rachel is my buddy

Oracles need my cool help

I am a savior"

When he finishes he smiles at me.

"Now let's get down to business." He pauses for a second and continues "I can feel a song coming."

He stands up and begins to sing, "Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I've ever met. But you can bet before we're through. Mister I'll make a man out you.

"Tranquil as a forest but a fire with in. Once you find you're center, you are sure to win. You're spineless pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out you–"

"Apollo sir I hate to interrupt your song but we were talking." I say nervously. It's risky interrupting a god but Apollo usually doesn't mind when I do it.

"Oh right sorry." He answer going back to his "cool guy mode". "Okay so we will talk later. Got to that spot you like to go to on the beach by the forest, we'll all more there."

"Apollo–" I begin to say but my golden lyre begins to glow and so does Apollo as he moves closer to it. "We'll talk later!" He shouts and, in a golden light, Apollo melts into the lyre.


	12. Chapter 12

**well here is the next chapter. I could finish it here or I could keep going a little more. Tell me what you guys want. Hope you enjoy!**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own these characters.**

_"We'll talk later!" He shouts and, in a golden light, Apollo melts into the lyre._

Octavian POV

At sunset I head to a place where the forest borders right to the beach.

As I reach my destination something catches my eye. A mane of frizzy red hair.

Rachel.

At once I quicken my pace until I'm standing right behind her. Unsure of what to do I say "Hi"

At once she turns around. First she looks confused but then he face hardens in anger. But was there something in the middle of the two? For a second I thought I saw her eyes soften. My heart skips a beat in hope, but I don't let it distract me.

"What are you doing here, Octavian?" She asks, her eyes slightly narrowed.

I'm just about to open my mouth to respond when suddenly there's a flash of light.

After the light fades, Apollo stands next to us grinning.

"Great, you're both here." He states his grin widening.

"Wait you invited him?" Rachel questions, clearly taken aback by this.

"Yes, now we have much to discuss." Apollo says before siting on one of the rocks. "Let's just get straight to it. I'm here because if Rachel's oath."

At once Rachel's face pales and I quietly gulp. If Rachel is taken of her duties as Oracle, it would be all because of me.

"Okay so here's what I came up with." Apollo grin widens and he spreads his arms. "Rachel, you will continue being an Oracle but you no longer have to be an eternal maiden."

At this my eyes widen and a million thoughts go through my head. 'No longer an eternal maiden'. That means... She can date and even get married! My heart begins beating faster at the thought. I could win Rachel over! I smile at the thought but it's interrupted when Rachel breaks the silence.

"What, what?" Her face shows clear shock and confusion.

Apollo smiles then shouts "I said you no longer have to be an eternal maiden!" Then his voice goes back to normal, "Rachel, you need to go get your ears checked."

"No, I heard you the first time. It's just... That's never been done before." She replies, her voice still has a tone if shock even I her face doesn't.

"So? There has to be a first time for everything." Apollo answers as if it's obvious.

Rachel raises her hands in either exasperation or ages trying to explain something. "But–but, wait," she pauses and now a frown appears on her face, "In mythology, you almost always favored your descendants. Are you only doing this because..." she takes a deep breath and continues, "because Octavian has a crush on me?"

"Pretty much." Apollo agrees calmly.

"But–but–" Rachel begins but Apollo interrupts her.

"Well gotta go. See you later, lovebirds!"Apollo says before disappearing in smoke.

"We're not lovebirds!" Rachel screams at the setting sun. Then she turns to me and I'm suddenly afraid she's going to hit me. Instead she takes a few deep breath. After she finishes calming down, she opens her eyes and a neutral look comes to her face with a small smile. "I'll see you around, Octavian."

She starts to walk away. I quickly ask "Will you think about what I told you the other day?"

She smiles and keeps walking but I faintly hear her whisper "of course"


	13. Chapter 13: Please Read

**Okay so I know 13 is aunlucky numberso I'll make this quick. Just are under, I'm thinking about just stopping the story Here. But if you guys really want me to continue, I will, just let me know so I can write and post it. So please tell meifi should continue, thanks!**

**May Zeus be I your favor and hope the death eaters and pansycakes don't get to you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is the next chapter! Yes, I realize it's short but I'm having slight writers block. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also I want to say that you to all of you. It feels really nice to know that a lot of people care about this story. Also please check out my other story, The Factions in Panem.**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I so not own the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

_She starts to walk away. I quickly ask "Will you think about what I told you the other day?"_

_She smiles and keeps walking but I faintly hear her whisper "of course"_

Rachel POV

I decide to skip dinner and just stay in my cave that night to think.

His words from the other day race through my mind as I lay on the couch.

_"The moment I saw you, I couldn't look away." _Now thinking back I inwardly smile. I'll admit when I had first seem him I too had stared. There was something about him that just... Intrigued me.

_"Even when I had pledged to hate a Greeks, I still let myself fall for you."_ My heart slightly melts at the memory of him saying that.

_"And that hour I spent by the lake with you? It was the best hour I've had in long time."_ I'll admit that hour we spent together had been fun. I had turned out we had a lot in common.

_"And when I found out you've sworn maidenhood, my heart broke in two. But I still kept having feelings for you!" _I'm not sure if I should feel mad or touched by this. Both, I guess.

_"So I admit it. I'm in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare! And you know what? I'm proud of it."_ At the memory of this I smile fully. The truth in his voice still echoes in my mind. His eyes–a swirl of blue, green, and brown– had shown so much passion. It had made him look... Well handsome really.

I rub my hand to my face as I take a deep breath. What do all these emotions mean? Surely it doesn't mean... that I... like... Octavian?

No that must be wrong! I can't possibly like him! He fights with nine year olds for Hades sake! But at the same time... once you get to know him he can be kind and sweet and funny.

Ugh! What's wrong with me? I can't think about him like that! Or can I?

I slowly drift off to sleep with my last though being his swirling eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**well, here's the next chapter as promised. I hope you LOVE it!**

**Okay, boring part: I'm not Rick Riordan and I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Phew! That's over!**

_I slowly drift off to sleep with my last though being his swirling eyes._

Rachel POV

I wake up with a jolt, my mind cleared of it's confusion. I know what I have to tell Octavian.

It's about three in the afternoon and I walk over to the arena and watch the people sword fighting. Annabeth stands in the center holding her tooth sword in her hand.

Suddenly, about five people charge at her. Without even the slightest hesitation, Annabeth swings her sword, deflecting a blow and pushing someone away. Soon only one person, apart from Annabeth, is still standing,

Octavian.

Her swings his imperial gold sword at her but she deflects it easily. They continue like this for a while, Octavian trying to attack Annabeth, and Annabeth deflecting all his attempts with out even breaking a sweat.

Then suddenly Annabeth makes a complex move, probably invented by her or one of her siblings, and the next second Octavian is on the ground a few fight away.

"Nice fighting with you boys!" Annabeth says brightly as she leaves the arena.

Once she leaves I go over to Octavian and offer my hand. Once he sees me, he takes my hand, using it to get back.

"Thanks," Octavian murmurs as he wipes the dirt from his clothes. I simply nod in response.

"Um... can we talk?" I ask gesturing towards the edge of the forest.

He nods in response so I turn and lead the way. Once we reach the edge of the forest I turn and face him.

His straw blond hair is slightly messy from fighting and it has a bit of dirt in it. But even though it's not in it's best state, it still catches the afternoon sun, illuminating his face. I stop and look at his eyes. As always, staring at the edge they are blue but going in they turn green but before the center if his eye it's brown.

I shake my head, looking away. I can't get distracted.

"So... did you think about what I said the other day?" Octavian asks nervously.

"Yes" I answer simply, a smile playing on my lips.

"And...?" Octavian questions and a I can't practically see the nervousness and anticipation radiating from him.

I take a deep breath and step forward and I do it.

I kiss him.

At first I can tell he's shocked but after a second he kisses me back.

I slightly smile as we kiss. It just feels so... right. Like I'm meant to be doing this.

We kiss for a few more seconds, a gently and sweat kiss, and I pull away.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask him, smiling. At once he nods, smiling equally as wide.

Octavian POV

I stop at the edge of the forest when Rachel turns to look at me.

With the warm sun shinning down on us her hair is caught in the light. Her already bright red hair looks almost firey now. The light that shines through her hair illuminates her bright green eyes, reminding me of a field of grass.

I smile to myself as I ask nervously, "So... did you think about what I said the other day?"

"Yes" she answers simply.

"And...?" I ask my nervousness rising. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't like me back? All this goes through my mind but suddenly it's interrupted.

She kisses me.

At first I'm shocked. Rachel is kissing me! As the realization dawns in, I kiss her back. Her lips are soft against mine.

The animal in my stomach roars loudly because not only am I kissing her, she's kissing me!

After a while she pulls away and asks "Does that answer your question?"

At once I nod.

But I swear, in that moment, with the sun shining through her red hair, her green eyes glowing in happiness, and her cheeks slightly pink, she looks more beautiful that Venus.

**Okay so I could rap it up here or I can keep going, just let me know what you guys want. I need to get at least five people saying they want me to continue then I'll keep going.**


	16. Chapter 16

**here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I was having some writers block. I want to say thanks to **iMiniRedCupcake **who helped me with my writers block. Go look at her amazing stories! After you finish this make for the long wait I made sure to write a long chapter. Also there will be a lot of time skips in this chapter.**

**I a am not Rick Riordan and I do not own the PJO world or it's characters. Great, now let's begin!**

_But I swear, in that moment, with the sun shining through her red hair, her green eyes glowing in happiness, and her cheeks slightly pink, she looks more beautiful that Venus._

Octavian POV

I smile at her, the truth sinking fully in. Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I just kissed. And I'm pretty sure she liked it.

"So... now what?" Rachel says, pushing a few strands of her curly hair behind her ear.

A smile at her movement. Even though she is very fierce, she can also be shy at times. Then it hits me. She's right.

Now what?

"Um..." I begin to mumble, faintly realizing my cheeks are turning red. "Well, I guess this means we're... well, you know..."

Rachel raises her eyebrows almost teasingly. "I would like that." She states simply.

* * *

That night I lay awake in bed, deep in thought. What will my comrades think of my relationship with Rachel? True, I've never really had any friends, but I didn't get this high among the ranks without considering what my comrades think.

After all, I had spent months trying to convince them that Greeks are horrible and can't be trusted, yet here I am, only a few hours fresh from having kissed Rachel Dare.

I will admit, these Greeks aren't so bad, well at least most of them aren't. But how would I look, if after months of trying to convince, I suddenly changed my mind? My reputation would be ruined.

But the image of Rachel's smiling face resurfaces in my mind. Would it be worth risking the reputation I had built my entire life for the Oracle of Delphi?

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and quickly changed into some clean clothes. The brisk morning air sweeps across my face, reminding me that it's actually Fall.

I jog across camp until I reach Rachel's cave. I pull out the note I had written past night. I read it over one last time.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Meet me where you where you were released of your oath after breakfast._

_The Augur_

I quickly fold it back up and push it past the curtain. Once I've done that, I head back to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

I sit on a rock as I look at the waves of the Long Island Sound. I continue like this for a few minutes until a voice speaks.

"Hey" she says softly but I instantly recognize the voice. I stand up and turn around and see Rachel in her usual paint splattered clothes and her hair as wild as ever.

I walk over so I'm standing right in front of her. At once I remember the feeling of her lips pressed to mine, how it had sent warmth to all of my body.

Maybe I do it because I want to feel it again. Maybe I do it because I just need to confirm that yesterday really was real and I didn't just dream it.

I lean slightly down and kiss her softly.

I can tell that at first she surprised. But after about a second or two she kisses me back. At once sparks shoot through my body as if Jupiter electrocuted me, but in a good way.

Her hands wrap around my neck, giving a tingly feeling to the area.

I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Our lips linked together feels right, like while we're together nothing can go wrong.

After about a minute we both pull away, breathless. We rest our foreheads against each other as we regain our breaths, standing in silence.

After a while Rachel straightens up and asks jokingly, "Was this the only reason you wanted to meet me?"

A smile as a small laugh escapes her soft lips. "Well, I had been hopeful to maybe get a kiss but I also wanted to ask you something."

"Well then ask away, my augur." She replies lightly elbowing me.

"Well as you might know, I had held an... well" I look away from her green eyes as I say "an anti-Greek campaign."

When I finish saying this I can practically see the anger radiating off her at the memory. "Yeah, I remember." She responds stiffly.

I continue, "Well, after I met you, my whole opinion of Greeks changed. You showed me the light in where I thought was only darkness."

At this she slightly smiles. I resume my small speech, "Well, most–well actually, pretty much all of my fellow Romans still think I despise all Greeks. So by revealing my relationship with you, it would be showing weakness and I would most likely be taken from the rank I had spent my life reaching."

"What are you saying?" Her small smile has disappeared.

"Well it's just... Could we keep this a secret for a while. I need to gradually show them I'm not against Greeks anymore. Would–would you be okay with that?" I conclude. I scratch the back of my neck nervously. Everything could go down hill from here or it could all work out.

"I suppose..." Her quiet voice breaks through my thoughts. "Under one condition."

At once I look her straight in the eye, almost jumping in anticipation and happiness. "Of course I would do anything!"

"When we're not in private," Rachel answers a sheepish smile on her face, "Can we at least act as friends? We don't have to act as close friends, but just friends?"

"Of course!" I answer immediately. In my excitement, I pick her up in spin her around once.

As I put her down she laughs. "Well come on, maybe I can teach you how to paint!" And she starts running away.

I laugh as I chase after her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry I didn't update! I honestly have no excuses! Except for the fact that I was lazy but that isn't an excuse. I was also having some writer's block but I figured out how I want to continue this story. But I'm open to any suggestions.**

**I am not Rick Riordan and I do not Own PJO **

_As I put her down she laughs. "Well come on, maybe I can teach you how to paint!" And she starts running away._

_I laugh as I chase after her._

Rachel POV

I sit at lunch at the Apollo table but I made sure to come a little early so I could have some time to myself, and so Alex doesn't make the plates malfunction (again).

I think back to this morning. Was the decision me and Octavian made the right one? I really like Octavian, but what if that just messed everything up?

I let out a loud huff. Why does Octavian have to be so... Roman! Romans always put responsibility before personal things? But I know how much his rank among the Romans means to him.

Hopefully this was the right decision.

* * *

I stand in front of the forest from where I met with Octavian yesterday.

I've only seen him at Dinner yesterday, meals today, and when I passed the arena I saw him sword fighting.

I take out the note I found in my cave this morning and read it over.

Dear Oracle,

At sunset, go to where we met yesterday morning. Then take 30 step into the forest. I'll meet you there.

The Augur

I sigh and shove the note in my pocket and begin counting the steps into the forest.

When I'm at 21 I look ahead and see Octavian standing in a small clearing up ahead. Some some lit manages to get past canopy of leaves above us and shines on his hair. When he sees me he smiles and at once I run forward.

When I reach him I stand in front of him simply beaming. Since he is a couple of inches taller than me he looks slightly down but beams equally as much. His swirl of blue, green, and brown eyes meet my green ones.

"If you're out of breath from running just that, then you're really out of shape." He says simply but with a hint of playfulness.

I roll my eyes. "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

He does as I tell him and bends slightly down and presses his lips to mine.

At once my body fills with warmth and fireworks explode in my head.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

We continue kissing for a couple minutes until we both pull away, both of us in dire need of air.

After that we both sit on the ground, my head in his lap as he plays with my hair. I begin telling of how today a lot of Aphrodite kids kept coming to me, wanting a prophecy about their love lives. He laughs at my stories and tells me how he failed at crafts and how he beat Travis Stoll in a spar. I smile as his voice becomes excited and full of emotion as he tells every detail of his fight with Travis. As he continues telling his story I can't help but feel that this is how it should be.

* * *

"Attention Campers!" Chiron calls the next day at dinner. After about a minute, everyone quiets down and Chiron continues. "Starting tomorrow, there will be a contest where a Camp Jupiter Camper and a A camp Half-Blood Camper will team up in a contest of fighting, intelligence, and creativity. I and Mr. D have created 2 teams consisting of people who played a major role in the war, but not of the seven of the prophecy, and will most likely be working together in the future."

"Who?" Someone screams from the Hermes table, their voice filled with boredom yet anticipation.

"The first team," Chiron continues, ignoring the interruption. "Is Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

At once, a round of applause erupts, both Roman and Greek. From the Ares table, Reyna rise. Her long dark hair is braided to the right. She wears long jeans and a purple Camp Jupiter shirt. Clipped to her shirt is a long purple cape that flows behind her as she gracefully walks and stands next to Chiron, a proud but not arrogant look on her face.

Eight tables down, Nico rises from his seat next to Hazel. As always, he wear black pants, a dark shirt, and his dark aviator jacket. His dark hair falls slightly over his face. I've been shown a picture of when he first came to Camp. Even though he has changed, his face has stayed almost the same. But now, three years later, I'll admit he has become handsome. He walks up next to Reyna with an almost bored expression on his face.

"The other team is Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi." At once I stand up. I'm half excited but half nervous. I'm going to be going against two demigods and I'm just a regular mortal. True I'm not a regular mortal, but still. I push back a few strands of my curly hair behind my ear as I stand next to Chiron. I catch Octavian's eye and he smiles at me. I smooth out my paint splattered shirt as Chiron continues. "The other team member will be Octavian, legacy of Apollo and Augur of Camp Jupiter."

At this, a mixture of applause and boos erupts. Mostly the Greek demigods are the ones booing, but a couple Romans boo too.

Octavian stands up from his seat at the Apollo table a proud smile plastered onto his face as he stands next to me. I try to hide my smile but I'm not sure it works. Once everyone has returned to their meals and while Chiron explains a little more to us, I hold Octavian's hand in the folds if my shirt.

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me.**


End file.
